


另一个我

by Endless (Rainychung)



Series: We are one [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark(MCU), Dirty Talk, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Intersex Tony Stark(MCU), M/M, Menstruation, Narcissism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless
Summary: 没有人知道在那一串响亮的警报声突然消失之后发生了什么，史塔克大厦以及整个纽约都依然沉睡在一片安宁之中，只是当Tony半夜醒来的时候，他发现他的面前多了一个男人。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anthony为白罐，Tony为MCU罐

01

有的时候，Jarvis真的希望自己可以拒绝执行他的创造者Tony Stark的命令，倒不是说他想要造反还是什么的，只是有的时候他实在看够了Tony在做出一系列蠢事之后又忙着补救的行为，还要是在他事前就知道这是蠢事的时候。

这种感觉难道就是所谓的心累吗？Jarvis不太懂，但他莫名地觉得这个词语很符合他此刻的想法。

“Sir，我强烈建议在你的休息期间我们停止测试运行，反馈的数据还是很不稳定——”

“啊啊。”Tony摇了摇手指打断Jarvis的话，“只有测试完成才能找到波动原因不是吗，你不用担心，我已经做好了所有安全措施，就算真的不小心BOOM——”

“Sir？”Jarvis忍不住打断道，他已经无法判断Tony到底是因为太久没睡觉有点神志不清异常兴奋，还是因为什么别的原因像是打了一管肾上腺素一样亢奋了。

“呃，抱歉我激动了，它不会爆炸的，我保证，不然我怎么可能放心去睡觉对吧。好了，现在你替爸爸好好看着它，我真的该去睡一觉了。”Tony说着打了个大大的哈欠，然后撑着桌子站了起来，拖沓着双腿眯着眼睛一路摸出了工作间。

Jarvis无语地看着Tony，接着不安地分析着从正在运行的传送门那里反馈的一系列数据。其实大量的数据都处于稳定的正常的范围，但唯独时空坐标的定位一直处于异常的跳动范围。Tony想要知道为何无法精确定位坐标，所以他们开始了测试运行。而为了保证不让任何奇怪的东西突然从传送门里跑出来，他们建立了另一个反向的力场来阻止传送门开启。但是这样的方法只能阻止门那边的东西出来，并不能阻止门这边的东西进去，所以一旦出现意外，后果依然不堪设想，尤其在他们还不确定这个传送门的影响范围有多大的时候。

想着Jarvis擅自降低了传送门的能量供给并封锁了工作间，但在片刻后他还是不放心地让Dummy把一些重要的工具材料带离了工作间，重复确认了所有盔甲的安全罩有好好地正常运行，才又再度封锁了工作间。

只能祈祷真的没有意外发——

突然响起的警报声彻底打破了Jarvis所有美好的希望，他迅速把输入功率降到最低以控制情况，但越来越急促的哔哔声告诉他这样做并没有什么帮助。于是他果断地断掉了能源供给同时密切关注传送门的数据报告和运行状态，就在他准备发出一级警报的时候，一波强烈的电磁脉冲冲刷了整个工作室。所有的声响戛然而止，整个房间也在瞬间陷入一片黑暗之中。

“……J……Jarvis System……back……Sir！能量出现了峰值波动运行测试已经——Sir！？”

有的时候，Jarvis真的希望自己拥有拒绝执行他的创造者Tony Stark的命令。倒不是说他想要造反还是什么的，只是现在他实在不知道该怎么应对在自己下线短短一分钟后他的创造者彻底消失在大厦里，乃至这个地球上的难题。

——

半夜惊醒对于Anthony来说并不是一件罕见的事情，或者说它发生的次数太多所以“惊”这个字已经可以直接被省略了。

所以这次又是谁？Anthony一边打着哈欠一边从卧室的大门走到客厅的时候，期待着某一个老朋友——在经历了这一切，听说了所有有关他的新闻之后，来这里跟他讲道理，或者谈生意的老朋友——的出现。

但事实是，他并没有看到任何一个全副武装的熟面孔。昏暗的客厅安静得出奇，只有一抹有些熟悉的蓝光照亮了一小片地方，同时一个陌生的、他许久没听到过的平稳的呼吸声在沙发那边传了过来，偶尔还伴随着一两下模糊的咕噜声。

Anthony皱了皱眉，警惕地朝沙发那边走了过去，盯着那个睡得一脸舒服的小胡子男人像是在思索着来人的身份。

绝境不动声色地分析着房间里所有的能量流动数据，同时在互联网上高速筛选着所有奇怪的信息报告。在分析结果出来之前，Anthony仔细地打量了一下男人的模样，最后还是把目光集中在他胸前的反应堆上——尽管隔着一件短袖T恤，他还是一眼就认出了它来。

力场在数分钟前达到了异常的峰值，大厦的电子设备经历过不到一秒的停机状态，同时绝境检测到这个男人身上有不属于这个地球的微量元素，而他胸前的反应堆，看起来像是他自己的早期科技。

所以，一个来自平行宇宙的他，刚变成钢铁侠没多久的他，身上没有注射绝境病毒的他。

Anthony想着挑了挑眉，突然觉得事情变得有趣了起来。他不是第一次和平行宇宙的自己接触，但是是第一次遇到来自在时间线上落后他这么多的宇宙的自己。这种感觉就像是他见到了从前的他，一个比那个当初嚷嚷着要干掉他取代他的自己还要单纯的他，或许可以用天真这个词来形容？Anthony想着看了看男人毫无防备的睡姿——他的眉眼间还没有被现实残忍打击过的憔悴，身上也没有久经沙场的伤痕——然后肯定了自己的想法。

天真，单纯，无知。这个他简直就像是一个初生婴儿，愚蠢地沉浸在成为超级英雄的喜悦之中，全然不知道日后的自己即将被现实的重担一点一滴压溃，最终独自走向毁灭的道路。

Anthony微微地呼出了一口气，一种难以言喻的兴奋在他的心里快速地跳动着，那是一种扭曲的欲望，促使着他把自己沾满罪孽的双手伸向这个干净得像是一张白纸的自己。

不过话又说回来，一个活在科技落后时代的他，是怎么穿越时空到他这里来的呢？虽然从目前状况看这大概只是个意外，但也确实证实了眼前这个人掌握了某种打开传送门的技术。而如果Anthony说他自己对此不感兴趣那他就是在说谎，毕竟还有什么能比他到别的宇宙去大闹一场更有趣的事情呢。要知道他既然是这个世界的神，他也可以是其他世界的神，不论在哪个宇宙里，这一点永远毋庸置疑。

所以看来，也许他可以在这个新生的自己身上下点功夫，反正他最近闲来无事，就正好陪他玩玩。想着Anthony操纵着盔甲将男人从沙发上托起，完全睡死过去的人只是因为姿势的变化而发出了一声闷哼，接着又再度安稳了下去。

Anthony勾着嘴唇把人带到了实验室，将他关在了一个用石墨烯打造的全透明隔间里——这是他之前用来研究绝境升级时做实验用的，实验成功后就一直闲置着，现在正好再度派上用场——而他很贴心地没有把人扔在地上而是把他放在了沙发上。

而就如Anthony所预料的那般，小胡子男人在碰到沙发后依然没有转醒的迹象，而是迅速地找到了最舒服的姿势把自己窝进了垫子里。他那缩成一团后更显小巧的身材竟让Anthony有一种捡来了一只猫咪的错觉。

许久没有感觉到有趣的Anthony忍不住对着眼前的男人笑了起来，他已经迫不及待地想要亲手将这个干净的自己的那些美好的愿望一一打碎，让他看清现实接受真相。越发强烈的雀跃如同电流一般窜过他的背脊让他的指尖战栗起来，Anthony从一旁的架子上拿起一根针筒扎进了男人的胳膊里，尖锐的刺痛让他叫了出声紧接着惊醒过来。

Anthony对着面前的一双焦糖色大眼睛有些意外地挑了挑眉，然后指挥着盔甲把血样拿去分析，自己则用腿勾过一旁的椅子坐在了男人面前。

“你他妈是——”男人愤怒的眼神在对上Anthony胸口的反应堆顿时化作了震惊，紧接着他用力地把头扭了过去盯住了那套银白色的镀铬盔甲，最后环视了一圈实验室后，再度把视线集中在Anthony的脸上。

“你——”在男人开口之前，Anthony就已经看到了绝境投递给他的数据分析，DNA遗传序列完全匹配，这个人的确是来自另一个宇宙的他自己。

“钯中毒？”Anthony挑眉打断了男人的话，“那对我来说感觉像是上个世纪的事了。”

“我已经好了。”男人皱着眉一脸被冒犯道，他虽然来自一个科技落后的宇宙，但他到底是Tony Stark，所以他知道眼前这个男人是谁，而且没有人会认不出自己来，哪怕是另一个宇宙的自己。

“只是提醒你一句毒素还没有完全清干净。”Anthony耸耸肩膀道，然后对着男人露出了一个绝对不是用来表示友好的笑容，“你来这里做什么以及你是怎么过来的？”

男人闻言不适地皱了皱眉，突然感觉到一股莫名的违和感，他本能地抗拒道：“只是个意外，跟你没有关系。”

“你知道吗，事实上我可以直接进入你的意识获取一切我想要的信息。”Anthony说着加深了嘴边的笑容，他可没有错过男人眼中一闪而过的震惊，“但那样就没什么乐趣了不是吗？”

“你——你到底——”男人瞪着眼睛绷紧了全身肌肉，Anthony的笑容和说话的语气让他感到了一阵反胃，他从来不会这样说话，不会用这种不仅傲慢而且还冷漠的语气。Anthony给他的感觉就好像是一个有着他外貌的疯狂科学家，这家伙不是他，绝对不是他。

“我猜你想要回去你自己的宇宙，我可以帮你，我们可以合作。”Anthony摊开双手自豪道，“毕竟正如你所见，我这里的科技水平远远领先你的宇宙，而我向来是一个慷慨的家伙，尤其对于我自己。”

“是啊，慷慨的家伙，从来不做没有回报的事情。”男人丝毫没有被迷惑道，“你想要什么？”

“你是怎么来这里的。”Anthony直接道。

“哇哦，真让我意外，你这里的科技领先我好几十年但你居然不知道怎么建立传送——呃！”男人的话还没说完就被Anthony强行截断，不断收紧的手指挤压着脆弱的气管让男人感到了一阵心惊的窒息。他因缺氧憋红了一张脸同时不停地挣扎着试图掰开Anthony的手指，但是该死的，这个他为什么这么强壮！？

“在你晕过去之前，我希望你能记住，我的名字叫Anthony Edward Stark，以及这里是我的实验室，我的大厦，我的宇宙。你可以选择当我的客人，我们可以合作，你帮我建立传送门，我帮你排除一切故障意外。又或者你可以选择当我的研究对象，让我进入你的意识分析你的大脑，然后我得到我想要的，等我满意了，我就会放你走。”

“现在，你离彻底失去意识还有十秒钟，告诉我你的选择吧，客人，还是研究对象？”

男人干呕着发出了几声难听的闷哼，最后瞪着Anthony用力地咬牙道：“操……你的！”

“哼，那就是研究对象了。”Anthony说着用力地把男人扔在隔间透明的墙上，冷漠地看他像一个掉线的木偶一样滑倒在地上。脆弱，太脆弱了。没有绝境病毒还失去了盔甲的男人简直手无缚鸡之力，Anthony毫不怀疑自己可以直接就这样扭断他的脖子。

“事先提醒你一句，我对于被关在这个房间里的人通常不怎么温柔，因为人们总是不知道配合工作这四个字到底怎么写。我还记得上一个家伙只熬过了半个月，当然了他的情况和你的有点不太一样，我相当感激他为了科技进步所做出的牺牲，绝境会替我永远记住他的。至于你，看在我们拥有同一个名字的份上，我希望你的表现能稍微好一点。毕竟怎么说，我真的是一个相当讨厌疼痛的人，我猜你也是吧。”

男人艰难地咳嗽着，意识模糊地看着眼前的这个疯子，突然开始后悔当初为什么没有听从Jarvis的劝告停止测试。眼前这个家伙完全是走火入魔的他，完全失去了所有的道德束缚，彻底变成了一个超级反派。

说真的，超级反派？

男人想着用力地吸进一口气紧接着又痛苦咳嗽出声，然而这时一个黑影突然接近了他，男人下意识地抬头，只见Anthony又拿着一个针筒靠近了他。

“不——”男人下意识地举起手想要护住脖子，但还是阻止不了Anthony将那一管不明液体打进他的身体里。

“我想给你起个名字，你觉得Tony怎么样？”Anthony说着用力地拔出针头并捏住男人的下巴对上了他那双愤怒的眼睛，然后满意地勾起了嘴角笑道，“看起来你很喜欢它，那就叫Tony吧。


	2. Chapter 2

02

第二天早上醒来之后的Tony比起昨晚冷静了许多，其实他完全没必要和Anthony硬碰硬，先不说他根本碰不过对方，再者这真的只是无谓的牺牲，因为就算他不告诉他传送门的技术，也难保Anthony以后不会自己参透。

而且那个入侵意识什么的，Tony不确定他是不是真的能做到，但万一他真的有这项技术呢，那他现在的挣扎不都是徒劳的吗。

一边想一边理清思绪的Tony快速地在控制面板上重复输入各种指令，然而不断提示他口令错误的警告声正在把他的耐心消磨殆尽。最后实在忍无可忍的Tony把面板用力地甩到一边发出了一声巨响，紧接着亮起的红灯和令人头疼的警报声让他简直想要甩起一旁的椅子砸在墙上。

“你醒得比我想象中早。”套着浴袍的Anthony悠闲地走进了实验室，还在滴水的头发被他用干燥的毛巾随意擦了擦，还蒙着一层水汽的眼睛蓝得有些过分，看起来甚至还像是带上了一点温暖，这和Tony昨晚看到的那双冰一样冷的双眼截然不同。

“而你起得比我想象中晚。”Tony冷漠地回道。

“事实上我很早就起来了，只是在浴缸里花了点时间，现在的人真的都没什么时间观念不是吗。”

“你什么——！？”Tony皱着眉质问道，这家伙是认真的吗，在他不停地试图入侵他的系统从这个该死的透明屋子里走出去的时候，他居然在浴室里和别人做爱！？

“怎么，你是嫉妒了还是吃醋了？”Anthony暧昧地看着Tony笑道，他的声音还带着性爱过后独有的低沉和慵懒，而Tony该死地发现他真的在他身上闻到了某些细微的欢愉的气息。操！操操操！他恨这家伙，他恨这个地方，操他妈的！

“让我出去，我答应和你合作。”Tony咬着牙强忍着内心的狂躁道。

“合作可以，出去不行。”Anthony果断道，“我昨晚给过你机会了，你也做出了选择，是你自己放弃了当我的客人的。”

“操你的！我什么都没说过！”Tony骂道。

“在我看来可不是这样。”Anthony说着把被推到墙边的控制面板拉回来，解除了所有警告后重新启动了系统，“我的宇宙，我的规矩。你如果还想要回去，就乖乖配合我。”

“你简直是个疯子。”Tony皱着眉道。

“我从来不否认。”Anthony扬起嘴角笑道，“现在，你介意告诉我你为什么要试图入侵我的系统吗？”

“你没有AI。”Tony道。

“我不需要它，而且我也不会主动给你制造逃跑的机会。”

“所以这算什么，你要把我关在这里吗？把我当做你的囚徒？”

“研究对象。”Anthony纠正道，“虽然实际上你身上似乎没有什么值得我研究的地方。”

“那就放我出去！我控制不了你的系统，控制不了你的盔甲，你还担心什么！”

“噢你误会我了，我不放你出去不是因为我担心什么，而是因为我单纯地不想要这么做。”

Tony眼一瞪实在忍不住挥拳揍向Anthony的脸，但他的动作实在太慢，Anthony即使在没有绝境的帮助下都能够轻易地抓住他的拳头，把他的手反剪在身后，将他压制在墙上。

“你没接受过任何格斗训练对吗？”Anthony轻笑着用膝盖顶住Tony的后膝，同时利用体型和力量双重优势将他用力地按在了墙上，“天啊，你甚至都没有我高。”

“操你的！”Tony用力地扭动着身子骂道。

“嘘……安分点，我可不想扭断你的胳膊。”Anthony低声威胁道，“我知道你想出去干嘛。你想要去洗漱，上厕所，吃早餐，对吗？但你没看到房间那头就有你需要的一切吗，早餐我会亲自给你带的。”

“你想让我在这个鬼地方脱下裤子上厕所！？操你自己去吧你个该死的变态狂！”从没试过被人这样侮辱的Tony愤怒地骂道，却没料到Anthony脸皮已经厚到对此无动于衷反而还调转头来调戏他。

“你想让我操你？”Anthony故作惊讶道，“嗯，这倒是新鲜，虽然我见过不少平行宇宙的自己，但还真的没试过和自己做爱呢。”

“什么？不——操你的！放开我！”Tony闻言瞪大了眼睛然后猛地抬脚踩了Anthony一下，紧接着用尽全身力气推开了他。

Anthony顺势放开眼前的人后退了几步，然而脸上依然挂着那让Tony巴不得撕破他的脸皮的异常欠揍的挑逗笑容。

“你的反应比我想象中的激烈。”Anthony眯起眼睛舔了舔嘴唇道，他那探究又好奇的语气让Tony感到一阵不寒而栗，他努力地藏起自己眼中的心虚和慌张，强行扭过脸躲开他的视线。

“我没有你这么变态。”Tony一边说一边整理着自己的衣服转过身去。

Anthony盯着他的背影一脸若有所思，但也没说什么，只是打了个响指把隔间的大门敞开，示意 Tony可以离开这个地方。

“就当作是你配合工作的奖励，你可以在实验室里随意活动，但晚上还是得回这里面睡觉，一直到第二天早上才能离开，所以如果你半夜醒过来想去洗手间就只能在里面解决了。不过别担心我会来偷窥，我没有这方面的癖好，而且对你还没有那种想法……嗯，暂时。”

Anthony说着露出牙齿笑了起来，但Tony却没有从他的语气里听到任何一丝的玩笑意味，而这显然让他感觉更加糟糕了。于是，逃一般地，他快步走出隔间把自己扔进面前的高科技仪器里，一边努力试图跟上这个世界的科技水平一边努力把Anthony从他脑子里赶出去。

“听着。”然而，这个性格恶劣，糟糕透顶的男人却像是铁了心要折磨Tony一般，无声地贴紧了他的后背突然在他耳边开口道，“我觉得你有什么秘密瞒着我，现在我给你两个选择，在我发现之前主动告诉我，或者我自己主动找出来。个人建议你选择第一个选项，因为你不会想知道如果我自己先发现了你的秘密的话，我会对你做点什么。”

“你他妈又发什么疯——”

“别急着否定我，我是你，我知道你什么时候在撒谎。相信我，你真的很不擅长隐藏你自己。”Anthony说着后退了一步转去操纵别的仪器。

“我没有秘密——”

“嗯嗯——”Anthony摇了摇手指阻止道，“别再犯你昨晚犯过的错误了，冲动是魔鬼，记住我这句话。”说着他露出了一个虚伪的善意友好的表情，继续道，“这一次我给你一天时间考虑，你不用急着给我答案。”

Tony微皱着眉盯着Anthony，像是在思考为什么这个男人可以做到全身上下都这么讨人厌的，他可从来不知道自己原来这么混蛋！然而此刻值得他思考的并不是这个问题，因为该死的，他真的有秘密，一个理智告诉他绝对不可以让Anthony知道的秘密。

而Tony不知道这一次是不是上帝决定真的要好好教训他，所以才会在他最孤立无援的时候一次性把所有麻烦都丢给他。

看着滴在白色陶瓷上的鲜红血液，Tony真是巴不得一头撞死在水箱上。好吧，其实这也没什么意外的，他算过周期了，今天来是正常的，可是……

Tony不由自主地想起了Anthony白天和他说过的话，顿时就觉得脑袋发疼紧接着小腹也开始疼了。他烦躁地咬了咬牙用力地按下冲水键然后回到床上去（感谢那个混蛋还记得给他准备一张床！），蜷缩着把自己团成一团然后用手捂住了他的小腹。

他该怎么办，跟Anthony直说？不行。可是他肯定会发现的，所以还是只能说了？操，不行，天知道他知道这事之后会不会把他活体解剖了。可是……操，操！操他的！为什么这么多平行宇宙他不去，偏偏来到了这个混蛋的宇宙里！操他的！


	3. Chapter 3

03

起初打算用纸巾先应付着生理期的Tony很快就意识到这样做是行不通的，因为没有一个正常人会在一天之内用掉半卷卫生纸，除非拉肚子之类的，可他不能用一个谎言去遮盖另一个谎言，这只会让事情越来越糟。

但Tony依然不觉得把真相告诉Anthony是一个好的决定，这个男人的思维比他预料之中的还要复杂。有的时候——大多数时候，他都会觉得这个男人是个不折不扣的混蛋，只知道整天酗酒，嘲弄他，调戏他，毫无同情心和道德心可言。

但有的时候——极少数时候，Tony会撞见他一个人拿着酒瓶坐在椅子上低着头不知道在干嘛。起初他还以为这家伙只是喝多了睡了过去，压根没在意他，直到昨天下午他突然开口说话指出他的错误，他才意识到这家伙由始至终都醒着，也肯定都听到了他碎碎念的那些骂他的话。但让Tony有点意外的是，Anthony最后并没有像平时那样威胁他管好自己的嘴巴，他甚至什么都没说，只是站起来把他推到一边然后接手他的工作。而Tony每到这时都只能不甘心地承认，这家伙真的比他聪明了不是一丁半点。

“你今天走神的次数也有点太多了。”突然响起的声音让Tony本能地绷紧身体紧接着迅速回神继续手上的工作。他努力维持脸上的面无表情并藏起眼中的思绪，同时极力无视那个慢慢贴了上来的温热身躯，以及那混杂着酒精和沐浴露的奇怪气味。

操，这家伙是什么时候离开去洗了个澡的，还是说他又和谁在楼上乱搞了吗？不知道自己为什么要在意这些事的Tony烦躁地皱起了眉头，因为生理期的造访而变得波动的情绪状态实在让他感到厌烦。

发现Tony并没有回嘴的Anthony有些好奇地看了他一眼，对方脸上那不加掩饰的烦闷和手上焦躁且凌乱的动作让他感到了些许不对劲。虽然说他们从来都不是什么脾气好有耐心的家伙，但像这样一言不发地生闷气也不是他们的作风。想着Anthony抓起了Tony的一只手打断了他的工作，然后在对方条件反射地甩开他时凑上前去把Tony逼到了环形工作台的圆弧里，利用自己的体型优势挡住了他想要逃离的道路。

“又怎么了？”Tony皱着眉盯着眼前的人道。

“这话该我问你吧，看看你自己写的都是什么东西，到底是我聪明还是你太笨，这些算法都已经落后十几年了。”Anthony一脸嫌弃地看着屏幕上的算式道。

“那还真是抱歉了，但我就是用这些落后的算法来搭建传送门的，你有先进的你自己写啊。”Tony瞪着眼睛推开了面前的人，但他才刚从Anthony身边走过，就被那人一把抓了回去。

“你今天不对劲，怎么了？”

“我没记错的话这好像才是我们认识的第二天吧，别以为你很了解我！”Tony说着把手抽了回来然后继续整理他的算法，但是过于激烈的情绪波动让他完全无法静下心来，在硬撑着写完第三部分的程序语言后，他实在受不了地扫开了键盘紧接着一屁股坐在了椅子上。

Anthony挑眉看着突然短暂爆发了一下的Tony，难得耐心地靠在了工作台前抱臂等待着男人恢复平静。Tony皱着眉揉了揉自己发疼的太阳穴然后抬眼看了一下Anthony，紧接着他就像是后悔了一样立刻闭上眼睛更加用力地揉了揉自己的脑袋。

该死的，蠢毙了，控制好你自己Stark！

“你的反常跟我昨天问的秘密有关吗？”Anthony问道。

“闭嘴！”Tony没好气地回道。

“那就是了，所以你真的有秘密。”Anthony说着勾起了嘴角，露出一个玩味的笑容。

“我说了闭嘴！”Tony狠狠地瞪了一眼Anthony道。

“有什么需要帮忙的就直说，昨天只是开个玩笑而已。”Anthony摊开手掌耸耸肩道。然而Tony根本不敢相信他的话，因为他根本就不知道这个男人说的话到底哪些是真的哪些是假的。

“我没事。”

“你看起来一点都不像没事，反而有点像Pepper生理期时指着我的鼻子骂我是个混账时候的样子。”Anthony随口这么一说，却有些意外地发现Tony的表情在瞬间不自然地僵了一下。Anthony有些好奇地皱了皱眉，海蓝的眼睛直直地盯着Tony，直到绝境在他的眼中亮起一层银白色的光。

“执行全面分析程序，目标对象Tony Stark的采血血样，目标代号GF67594，口令——”

“等会！你要做什么！”Tony着急地打断了Anthony的话，他知道他现在不应该慌张，但是该死的，他怎么可能不慌张，他的心脏都快跳到喉咙去了！

“你有事瞒着我，让我猜猜，和你的身体有关，你难道有什么隐疾吗？”Anthony暗示性地看了一眼Tony的下身道。

“操你的！我才没有隐疾！”Tony瞪着眼睛骂道。

“那是什么？”Anthony眨眨眼睛好奇地问道。

Tony皱着眉一脸犹豫地看着Anthony，最后还是挫败地骂了一句脏话，心累地捂着额头道：“我……我和你有点不一样……”

“我知道。”

“闭嘴听我把话说完！”Tony有气无力地骂道，Anthony挑眉看着他，难得配合地做了一个给嘴巴拉上拉链的动作。

Tony叹了一口气，被打断之后重新开口可是需要很大的勇气的，然而他试了又试，依然无法直白地交代自己的情况，只能委婉地说：“我在出血。”

“你在什么？”Anthony一下子没听懂。

“出血！从昨晚开始我就一直在出血，到现在都没停过！你听懂了吗混蛋！”Tony有些自暴自弃地骂道。妈的，好像用力过猛，他肚子又痛了。操，操他的，操他妈的Anthony Edward Stark！

Anthony惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，这表情说实话难得一见，至少Tony没想过他也会露出这样的表情，但他此刻实在没有那个闲情逸致去欣赏和嘲笑他了。

“你的意思是你有月经。”

“上帝——”Tony捂着脸哀嚎了一声。

“我以为你是个男人？”Anthony微妙地皱起眉头道。

“我是！”Tony立马大声回道。

“那你怎么可能会有月经？”

“那是因为我有两套生殖器官！”Tony忍无可忍地吼道，Anthony立刻没了声，“我是个双性人！你听明白了吗混蛋！”

实验室瞬间陷入了一片令人不安的沉默之中，Tony脱力地靠在了椅背上闭目养神，Anthony则在努力地消化他刚刚获取到的信息。

双性人，好吧这不是他第一次接触这个词语，事实上这也不是他第一次接触真实的双性人。可是，遇到一个陌生的双性人，和发现认识的人是双性人可是两种完全不同的情况，尤其是这个人还是另一个他的情况下？Anthony觉得即使是他也需要一点时间好好消化这个。

从平行宇宙来的Tony Stark，刚成为钢铁侠的他，天真单纯的他，未经世事的他，没有注射绝境病毒的他——双性的他。

Anthony吞了吞口水，双眼逐渐回神看向了面前的Tony，一丝复杂的情绪使他眼中的湛蓝一点一点深沉了起来。

“……你能给我弄点日用品吗？”Tony问道。

“你想要什么？”Anthony下意识地接道，紧接着他发现自己的声音变得有些不同寻常的低沉，不过Tony似乎并没有察觉。

“卫生棉条。”Tony降低了一点音量道，显然还是觉得有些别扭不自在。

“可以，不过你要回答我一个问题。”Anthony道，Tony闻言瞪了他一眼，心想这个男人真的是永远不会让自己吃亏。

“有人知道这件事吗？我的意思是在你的宇宙里，有人知道这件事吗？”

“鉴于我的父母已经去世了所以知道的人只有我自己。”Tony快速道，显然不乐意和Anthony讨论这个。

“那你和别人做过爱吗？”Anthony接着问。

“你说了‘一个问题’！”Tony生气道，那模样就像是猫咪不小心被人踩到了尾巴一样。

“回答我的问题，或者你就等着脏裤子吧。”Anthony霸道道。

“你！”Tony气结，然而又不知道该骂他什么，因为所有的脏话加起来都不足以形容这个男人的恶劣，“我！有！”

“那别人怎么可能不知道你的秘密。”

“因为我是操别人的那个而且我从来不玩口交！你满意了吗！”

“你脸红了。”Anthony笑道。

“给我卫生棉！以及操你的！混蛋！”Tony说着抓起手边的鬼知道什么东西朝Anthony扔了过去，他知道这样看起来很娘炮，但相信他，他现在也是逼不得已，因为如果他可以抬腿踢爆Anthony的蛋蛋，他早就那么做了。

Anthony看着Tony这副十足十猫咪炸毛的模样实在忍不住大笑出声。有趣，太有趣了，他早就知道和这个家伙待在一起不会无聊的，这实在太有趣了。


	4. Chapter 4

04

听到金属门滑开的声音后，Tony停下了手上的工作转身看向朝他大步走来的Anthony。那人的手上拿着好几包包装有些熟悉的卫生棉条，这让Tony下意识地想感叹原来全宇宙的人都在用这个牌子。

“我第一次知道原来这东西还有分这么多种。”Anthony一边说一边停下了脚步，但显然迎上来的Tony对他的感慨一点兴趣的都没有。

“给我就好。”Tony说着一把夺过了普通装转身就往浴室走过去。Anthony看着他笑了笑，果断地丢下手里的东西迈步跟上。就快走到浴室门口的Tony察觉到不对劲下意识地转身，接着被紧跟在身后的男人给撞得贴在了门板上。

“这东西到底怎么用？”Anthony利用体型优势将Tony几乎整个人压在了门上，大手霸道地夺过他手中的包装捏了捏，有些意外地发现里面的包容物貌似是硬的。

“关你屁事。”Tony用力地抢回自己的东西，却没料到Anthony顺势抓住了他的手腕按在了门上，“你到底想——”

“让我看看。”Anthony压低了声音打断道。

“看什么？”Tony皱着眉问道，突然感觉到一阵不安。

“你知道我在说什么，让我看看。”Anthony说着用另一只手暗示性地捏了捏Tony的屁股，吓得Tony本能地瞪大了眼睛紧接着想要推开眼前的Anthony。

“操你的，放开——！？”突然被打开的门让Tony重心不稳地向后倒去，Anthony顺势跟上把门推开，然后把人抓着拉进浴室，翻身将他按在门上吻了上去。

Tony惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，Anthony趁虚而入的舌头霸道地在他口中翻搅着逼他做出回应。Tony皱着眉不满地哼了一声接着一口咬下，Anthony吃痛地缩回了舌头眯起眼睛盯着眼前的Tony，然后捏住他的下巴抬起他的头再度吻上了去。

这一次无法闭合牙关的Tony只能被动地任由Anthony索取，他闷哼着推了推眼前的人试图把他推开，却只是遭到了更加放肆的舔弄和吮吸。逐渐被挑起的快感让Tony感觉身体一阵发痒，同时不甘示弱的性格也在暗中撩拨着他开始反击。在欲望和理智彼此拉扯了几个回合之后，Tony终于败给了快感闭上眼开始回应Anthony的吻。他的积极换来了Anthony手上压制的放松，逐渐恢复了自由的Tony开始更加大胆地反击，他抓着Anthony胸前的衣服拉进了两人的距离，同时把舌头伸进他的嘴里挑逗地舔弄了起来。

Anthony逐渐把手挪到Tony的脑后，按住他的脑袋不断地加深这个吻，同时扣住他的腰把人固定在胸前不让他有任何可以挣扎逃脱的余地。Tony纯熟的吻技很快就在他的嘴里激起一阵酥麻的快感，引导着他不断地加大力度吮吸着对方的软舌，像是要把他拆吞入腹一般缠住他的舌头用力地拉扯起来。

身体素质较为差一点的棕发男人很快就因为缺氧而发出了闷哼声，他皱着眉不停地推搡着胸前的人好试图从他们纠缠的空隙中得到呼吸的机会。但恶劣的Anthony并没有顺从男人的意愿，反而更加霸道地卷住了他的舌头不停翻搅着他口中的唾液，一直到怀里的人因为严重缺氧而逐渐失去了反抗能力之后才慢慢地放开了他。

“你该洗个澡。”Anthony低声笑道。

“那你还待在这里干嘛！”瞬间回神的Tony说着推开了眼前的男人。

Anthony笑着咬了咬Tony被吻得有些红肿的嘴唇，然后放开他走出了浴室，留下Tony一人烦躁地骂了一句脏话接着脱衣沐浴。

温热的水流逐渐平复了Tony有些躁动的情绪，他低头用手小心地清洗着粘在身下的血液，然后擦干身体把卫生棉条塞进体内。但就在他准备穿衣服的时候，他才猛地想起自己没有内裤可以换洗，无奈之下只能直接套上外裤的Tony一边在心里咒骂着Anthony那个混蛋，一边捡起地上湿了水的内裤拿去清洗。而就在他离开浴室的时候，一只手勾住一条黑色的内裤从门缝里伸了进来，紧接着Anthony的调笑声就从门外响起了：

“我猜你大概需要这个。”

Tony有点恼羞成怒地抢过了内裤并大力关上门，丝毫不在意可能会夹伤Anthony，却没想到那人比他反应更快，在最后关头抓住了门并强行反推，接着整个人挤了进来。Tony被他逼得只好后退一步，但抬起脚还没落地，他就被人拦腰抱了回去，紧接着一只手按上了他的脑袋，一双唇贴上他的嘴唇。

再次被吻的Tony依然忍不住挣扎了几下但很快就又沉浸在愉悦的快感当中。Anthony凭借着出色的记忆功能熟练地舔弄着Tony嘴里的每一个敏感点，把他吻得忍不住发出享受的呻吟声。但很快处于被动方的Tony就有点不甘示弱地开始反客为主，他抬起空闲的那只手按住Anthony的脖子热情地回吻着他，舌头钻进他的嘴里挑逗地舔过他的上颚，然后勾住他的舌根缠住他的舌头用力地吮吸了一下，紧接着在Anthony试图迎合他的时候又恶劣地退了回去。

Anthony有些不满地皱了皱眉，微微用力捏住Tony的后颈固定住他的脑袋，然后强硬地挤进他想要闭合的口中放肆地搅弄起来。同时他放在Tony腰上的手也逐渐不安分地往下挪动来到他的臀部，紧接着蹭过大腿外侧绕到他的前方，指尖埋进他的腿间摸索起那柔软敏感的阴唇来。

“唔！”被Anthony这个动作吓了一跳的Tony连忙伸手抓住了Anthony的手腕，然而不管他怎么用力就是没办法拿开他的手阻止他玩弄自己下体的动作。有些心慌的Tony只好夹紧双腿并试图推开眼前的人往后退去，但是Anthony按在他后颈上的手却完全阻断了他所有撤退的道路，让他只能徒劳地在他怀里扭动着身体好躲过他更多的爱抚。

“别碰那里——唔，放手——”

“你让我看，我就不碰你。”Anthony一边说一边亲吻着Tony的嘴唇，同时用手指夹住了小巧的阴蒂揉捏了起来，酥麻的快感让Tony差点忍不住叫了出声，同时越发强烈的羞耻让他红透了脖子。

“操你的——你他妈没见过女人吗！”

“但你又不是女人。”Anthony故意压低了声音道，“让我看看，我不碰你，我保证。”

Tony喘息着咬着嘴唇忍住那些细微的呻吟声，然后像是终于受不了Anthony的挑逗一般咬牙切齿地说了一句好。

“我给你看，把你的手给我拿开！”

Anthony大方地松开Tony任由他转身往马桶那边走了过去，然后在Tony把马桶盖放下之后走了过去从背后扣住了他的腰。原本就已经紧张的人立刻绷紧了全身的肌肉，Tony皱着眉回头恶狠狠地瞪了Anthony，同时用力地抓住他的手腕试图把他的手从自己的腰上拿开。

“放开我！”

“好了别像个高中生一样。”Anthony贴着Tony的耳边低语道，“我知道你在生理期，我不会操你的。”

Tony被Anthony直白露骨的话给噎了一下，情不自禁地想着这家伙真的还记得他们是同一个人吗！？

“来吧，把裤子脱了，让我看看。”

“……你他妈真是个疯子。”Tony咒骂着脱下了裤子然后用腿把它勾起，用手接着把它放在了一边。但Anthony到底没有像他承诺的那般安静地一动不动，而是在Tony把腿抬起的瞬间就把手伸向了他的下体贴着他的阴蒂磨蹭了起来。被这突如其来的刺激弄得差点站不稳的Tony没忍住骂了一句脏话，他连忙抓住Anthony的手腕不让他乱动，却被对方捏住下巴掰过脸堵住了嘴巴。

Anthony一边慵懒地吮吸着Tony的嘴唇一边用手指滑过细腻的阴唇，然后捏住一根垂在空中的细线好奇地轻轻扯了扯，紧接着就被Tony狠狠地咬了一下嘴唇。

“别碰它！”Tony说着拍掉了Anthony的手，同时下意识地夹紧了身体不让卫生棉条掉出去，但他还是隐约觉得里面的棉絮有点错位了。

“这就是你刚刚塞进去的东西吗？”Anthony问着把手再度贴上了Tony的阴唇，这一次甚至大胆地摸索起花穴的入口来，但依然没多久就被Tony拍掉了手。

“你他妈到底有没有一点卫生意识！”Tony气道。

“我跟你说了，你给我看，我就不碰你，可你就是不给我看，我能怎么办？”Anthony眨眨眼睛道，那语气理所当然得好像真的是Tony做错了事一样，气得Tony只想一拳揍在他的鼻梁上。

“放开我，你这样抱着我我怎么给你看。”Tony咬牙切齿地说着，然后拿开Anthony的双手转身坐在了马桶盖上。

Anthony微笑着低头抚摸着Tony的脸，看着他一脸不自在地把腿踩在盖子上然后在他面前慢慢地分开双腿。

“你现在这个高度很适合给我口交。”Anthony笑着揉了揉Tony的嘴唇，然后在对方张嘴咬断他手指之前把手拿开，接着在他面前蹲下，对着他遮在自己下体上面的手掌挑了挑眉。

“你他妈——绝对是我见过最变态的人——”Tony一边说一边咬着嘴唇，然后在Anthony拿开他的手时情不自禁地移开了视线。

颓软的阴茎乖巧地耷拢在腿间，棕色的毛发稀疏地散落在囊袋和两侧的皮肤上。原本应该是会阴的地方被两片饱满柔软的阴唇所代替，用手指撑开两片软肉，可以看到里面粉色的皱褶，小巧可爱的阴蒂因为刚才的刺激而微微充血挺立，白色的棉线从花穴那里露出乖巧地搭在臀间，底端正好和后穴附近的柔软毛发缠绕在一起。Anthony欣赏着这难得一见的美景，情不自禁地把手贴上已经开始兴奋的阴蒂旋转了起来，同时磨蹭着花穴周围敏感细腻的唇部，刺激着Tony开始本能地收缩肉穴。

“住手——不行——”Tony慌张地直起腰按住Anthony的手，然而对方只是低头咬了咬他的指尖，然后在他忍不住把手缩回去的时候把嘴巴凑到他的阴茎旁，用嘴唇含住他的龟头轻轻地吮吸了一下。

没有料到Anthony这个举动的Tony下意识地缩了一下身体，然而对方似乎并不只是想要捉弄他，反而真的张嘴把他的阴茎整个吞进去用唾液打湿，然后用手握住他的茎身慢慢地套弄了起来，同时不断地舔弄吮吸着他的龟头一直到他完全勃起。

“其实我以前也遇到过双性人，但一般来说，双性人只拥有一套成熟的生殖器官，像你这样外表看上去是男人的人，通常来说都是女性生殖器官没有发育完全的。”Anthony一边说一边用湿润的手指绕着Tony的花穴转了一圈，然后坏心地按住他的阴蒂用力地揉了揉，毫不意外地听到Tony发出了一声隐忍的呻吟。

“但你既然有月经，就说明你的女性生殖器官已经发育成熟了。换句说，你是可以怀孕的。”

Tony因为这句话长吟了一声，而Anthony则乘胜追击地又一次把他的阴茎吸入口中，不断地给予他深喉的刺激来从他嘴里逼出更多的呻吟声。

“你——啊——你到底——想干嘛——”

“嗯——现在嘛——”Anthony说着吐出了Tony的阴茎用舌头绕着他的马眼舔弄打转，不停地刺激着敏感的铃口分泌出大量的前液，同时用手指把这些液体带到他后方还没被触碰过的后穴附近。

“我想操你。”

“上帝——”Tony呜咽了一声试图把腿合上，然而Anthony却先他一步抓住他的脚踝固定在原地，紧接着低下头舔湿了他的阴蒂，用嘴唇包住吮吸了几下后又来到他的后穴，用舌头绕着紧致的穴口不停地打转。

陌生的湿润感带着轻微的快感让Tony的头皮有些微微发麻，他情不自禁地用手握住自己被冷落的阴茎慢慢套弄了起来，熟练地用指腹擦过自己的敏感点，磨蹭着那些凸起的血管，然后包住龟头用掌心不停抚弄。

Anthony抬眼看了一下Tony然后勾起嘴角笑了笑，他闭上眼把鼻子埋进Tony的臀间不时地摩擦着他敏感的阴唇，同时不断地勾弄着后穴的入口把舌头伸进去舔弄敏感的肠壁。逐渐开始放松的身体越来越容易接纳他的入侵，没多久他就能顺利地探进柔软的深处，用舌头舔平所有的皱褶，然后咬住他的穴口往松软的内部不停地吹气。

然而光是这点润滑可还远远不够，Anthony松开嘴把两根手指插进Tony的后穴一点一点地开拓着，比起舌头更加粗壮的入侵物让Tony本能地夹紧了身体产生排斥感，然而随着Anthony不断搔刮他黏膜的动作和不断深入的顶弄，阵阵的酥麻快感开始在他体内深处堆积起来，同时某个难以言喻的地方也开始有了微颤的空虚感。

“嗒——”突然打开的浴室门让Tony吓了一跳，但很快他就意识到进来的只是Anthony的盔甲，它手里拿着一管润滑剂无声地接近了他们，紧接着一堆透明的液体就被挤在了男人摊开的手掌中。

“炫耀——”Tony忍不住吐槽道。

“你这叫嫉妒。”Anthony笑着把润滑剂涂抹在Tony的穴口然后用手指将它们一点一点引入到Tony的体内。冰凉的触感让甬道本能地开始缩紧，但很快一股奇妙的温热就在Tony的体内迅速漫开，带着轻微的灼烧感和强烈的酥麻感，刺激着敏感的肠壁开始疯狂地战栗起来。

“你——唔——你给我涂了什么——”越发加重的空虚感勾起了Tony体内强烈的渴望和欲求，强烈的刺激如同电流窜过背脊一般让他不由自主地开始颤抖呻吟。

“放松，只是一点让你更舒服的东西。”Anthony含糊地回答着，同时往Tony体内再加入一根手指。他把三根手指并拢在一起快速地抽插起来，感受着火热的甬道饥渴地收缩挤压着他的快感。紧接着他站起身来低头吻住了Tony，一边加大手上的动作一边用力地吮吸着他的舌头，尽情地品尝那些压抑在喉咙深处的诱人喘息。

“嗯——嗯嗯！——唔！”突然拔高的呻吟声伴随着甬道一阵惊人的用力缩紧，挺立的阴茎因强烈的快感而猛地跳动起来开始不受控制地吐出些许白浊。Anthony咬着Tony的嘴唇放开了他，然后转动着手指重新顶上刚才碰到的那一点，在听到一声令人满意的呻吟后他开始不断地重复刺激那处柔软，同时再一次咬上Tony的嘴唇享受着他越发急促高昂的尖叫声，紧接着在他快要接近高潮的时候突然抽出了手指。

快感被突然中断的Tony有些失神地看向了Anthony，难耐地呻吟哽在他的喉咙让他一时无法言语，然而下一秒他的双腿却被抬高拉开，紧接着一根粗长的阴茎就这么毫无预兆地一口气插到了最底。

“啊——啊哈——啊啊——”Anthony全然不给他适应时间的快速挺动让Tony失控地尖叫了出声，与刚才截然不同的巨物彻底填满撑开了他的身体带给他一阵惊人的满足感。饱满的龟头不断地戳刺着他敏感的前列腺带给他一波比一波强烈的刺激，然而就在兴奋再一次快要积聚到顶端的时候，这个恶劣的男人突然放慢了动作，弄得Tony半是愉悦半是痛苦地长吟了一声，同时内壁不断缩紧吸住了Anthony，让他一时半会差点都动不了。

“你感觉到了吗？”Anthony抱着Tony缓慢地在他体内进出着让他充分感受自己被彻底撑开填满的模样，“你感觉到我在你里面操你的样子了吗？你能感觉到你里面有多紧吗，又湿又热，比我操过的任何一个人都要棒唔！”

Tony狠狠地咬着Anthony的嘴唇瞪了他一眼，喘息道：“别拿你的床伴跟我比！”

“他们没有人能比得上你。”Anthony说着突然快速抽出然后大力插入，满意地看着Tony被他操得连叫都叫不出来。紧接着他握住Tony的腰又一次快速地挺动起来，敏感的肠肉在频繁的刺激下变得越发兴奋，就像是一张张饥渴的小嘴不停地吮吸着Anthony的阴茎让他感到一阵头皮发麻。许久没有尝试过这样绝顶快感的他干脆将Tony整个抱起自下而上的贯穿着，重心的改变让Tony不得不抱紧Anthony的脖子以维持平衡，因过度的快感而变得有些脱力的双腿轻颤着挂在Anthony的手臂上，然而兴奋的后穴依然孜孜不倦地用力地吮吸着Anthony，就好像要把他榨干一般不断挤压着他的敏感点。

骤雨般的强烈刺激让多次濒临高潮边缘的Tony终于有了射精的欲望，他情不自禁地腾出一只手来快速套弄着自己的阴茎，全然没有心思去在意自己的叫声变得有多放荡。Anthony轻喘着吻住Tony的嘴唇然后把人放在了洗水台上，他拉起Tony的一条腿架在肩上然后任由他另一条腿自然下垂，一边观赏着Tony在他面前自慰的模样一边大力地操干着他的软穴。

被摩擦得发泡的润滑剂顺着Anthony的不断进出在Tony的穴口处堆积出一堆白色的泡沫，因快感而彻底充血挺立的阴蒂被阴茎流下的前液打湿，同时敏感的花穴已经兴奋地开始自主收缩，Anthony甚至可以透过那个不断开合的小孔看到里面粉色的嫩肉和被淫液打湿的棉絮。被眼前这过于强烈的视觉冲击而感染到的Anthony逐渐堆积起射精的欲望，他扣住Tony的腰用力地顶弄着他的前列腺，然后用手指捏住他前方的阴蒂用力地揉弄起来。敏感点被同时刺激的Tony几乎是在瞬间就尖叫着射了出来，因高潮而用力收缩的甬道吸得Anthony小腹一紧，过于强烈的快感让他舒爽地叹息了一声紧接着也跟着射了出来。

Anthony粗喘着在Tony紧致湿热的甬道里来回挺动了几下后抽出还在射精的分身把余剩的精液都射在Tony的花穴上，紧接着用手指将它们均匀地涂抹在粉色的阴唇上，再拉住那根白色的棉线将彻底湿透的卫生棉条从Tony体内抽了出来。

“唔——你干嘛——”

“放松，虽然我很想现在就插进去让你彻底破处，但我还是有一点生理常识的。”Anthony说着用龟头顶了顶Tony的花穴然后撤开将他从洗水台上拉了起来，“你不会连洗澡的时候也要塞着它吧？”

“……不是。”还在因为“破处”两个字感到一阵莫名慌张兴奋的Tony有些迟钝地回应道，一直到Anthony射在他体内的精液顺着他的大腿流下时，他才因为那微妙的触感而慢慢回过神来。

Anthony把人拉进淋浴间然后让他扶着墙弯腰站好，Tony有些不太放心地回头看着Anthony，感受着他把手指插进自己体内勾弄着精液的动作，然后努力控制自己忽视那些因为摩擦而产生的酥麻的快感。然而Anthony就像是故意要折磨他一样不停地搔刮着他的内壁还不时地蹭过他的前列腺，而且Tony明明感觉自己里面已经没有东西了，他却还迟迟不肯停手。

“还没好吗？”Tony忍不住回头问道。

“快了。”Anthony含糊地敷衍道。

“操……你下次能不能戴套做？”

“下次？”Anthony闻言抬头看向Tony，然后朝他露出了一个玩味的笑容，“怎么，你原来还期待着下一次吗？”

“不——我的意思是——！！！？”突然被插入的强烈刺激让Tony的说话声戛然而止，他不可置信地瞪大了眼睛无声地发出了尖叫，一直到Anthony开始大力挺动的时候才逐渐找回了自己的声音。

“就算刚刚被操完你里面也还是这么紧——”Anthony说着拉起Tony胳膊把人抱进了怀里，低声贴着他的耳朵继续道，“其实想要就直说，没什么好害羞的，因为我能向你保证，我们还会有很多个下一次。”

Tony动了动嘴唇下意识地想说些什么，反驳也好，否认也好，拒绝也好，什么都好。然而他却发现自己最后发出的，全都是淫荡的呻吟声。

 

完。


End file.
